Kiss Eternal
by M. Nicole
Summary: In a harsh battle Miroku is mortally wounded and is facing certain death. Is there anything Sango can do to save the man she loves? What price must she pay, and just how far will she go? AU.


**Kiss Eternal**

_I sat within the valley green_

_I sat me with my true love._

_My sad heart strove the two between_

_The old love and the new love._

_**The Wind That Shakes The Barley - Dead Can Dance**_

The sun had finally set, allowing calm, cool air to sweep away the dank heat of the day. She could hear them behind her, moving quickly to start a fire to protect them from the dangers of the night. She should be helping them, she knew that, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop replaying what had happened during the day, a day that she would give her soul to forget.

"Sango?" a voice asked, timidly. Sango turned and looked into the worried face of her friend, Kagome. Her dark eyes held worry and doubt, even though her mouth was a perfect smile. She wasn't a very good actress.

"Yes?" she answered back. She didn't even now if words would come out anymore. Her throat was dry and raw, her lips cracked and stinging. She continued to look at Kagome, tracing wrinkles and lines that didn't seem to be there a few days ago. The raven haired girl looked down, as if Sango's stare was too heavy to be under.

"I think you should go see him…" Sango's entire body clenched at her words. Her stomach seemed to tie itself in a giant knot. She fought the tears that were brutally stinging the back of her eyes. Sango nodded and stood, her aching and bruised body throbbing with every move she made. She walked over to where Inuyasha had set up camp. The half demon was staring into the small fire, thick shadows playing over his dirty face. His hair was matted and his skin leaked red in some places, but he didn't seem to care. No one seemed to care about anything at the moment.

Sango walked past him to where Kirara and Shippo were sitting, a spot where the light of the fire was dim but still present. When she appeared, they both got up silently and walked away, her presence making them somewhat uncomfortable. She could understand them, though. No one wanted to watch lovers part.

She looked down at him. The firelight played softly on his face, glinting in the slight sheen of sweat that brightened his face. His skin was pale and yet bright, and it was obvious that he was in the grips of fever. She kneeled down, and pressed her hand gently against his face. It was so hot that it scared her, and for a moment she watched his chest breath slowly and shallowly in and out. She could hear an awful sucking sound coming from his chest, from that awful wound that none of them wanted to talk about.

It was a good sized hole in the upper part of his chest. After the battle it had poured so much blood that she was sure he was dead right away, but somehow they had managed to keep him alive. She sucked in her bottom lip and bit it. It was a stupid, needless battle. Some low rank demon who wanted a piece of Inuyasha. He was ambitious and stupid, a combination that made him surprisingly deadly. He was all over the place, and in a split second he had downed Miroku. They had dealt with the demon easily, and all of them were stunned that such a serious wound could come from such an easy kill. It reminded them to deal with each demon as a serious threat. They had become somewhat arrogant lately.

The wound seemed to be closed up, but a sickly smell hung around it. It was infected and rotting him from the inside out. She stroked his forehead with her hand, wishing there was something she could do.

After a few moments, his dark eyes opened. He looked up at her and managed a smile.

"Couldn't keep your hands off of me?"

"That's not funny. You're hurt, badly. I just…" she couldn't continue. The thought of him dying had suddenly struck her, and it seemed like cold water was running through her veins. She couldn't breathe for a second because of the shock.

"Don't be scared, Sango. Please."

"I'm not scared, I'm not, because you'll be fine, I know it, I know… And you'll be better soon…You have to be…Have to.." she sputtered out, trying to put a stop to the panic she felt slowly taking over her body. The urge to vomit suddenly hit her, but she swallowed it down. She grabbed Miroku's hand and held it to her face. "I just don't know what to do, Miroku. I have no idea of what to do." she finished. He looked up at her with sadness.

"Just go on. I'm not long for this world. But you're strong, and you know you'll be fine." he said, trying to force a smile, but the pain tugged at him. He grimaced, and then let out a sigh when the waves of pain left him.

"Are you alright?"

"I think sleep is the best for me now, but I promise I will wake up." he said. In her mind she understood what he was trying to say to her, what he didn't want to voice aloud.

"You'll wake up to say goodbye?" she asked, the cold knife of fear once again stabbing her heart. He sighed and looked at her, his eyes pleading. She called Shippo and Kirara over to watch him again, giving them orders to alert her if anything happened. They both nodded and she walked back over to where Inuyasha and Kagome sat, both of them staring into the fire. She sat down alongside them and also looked into the fire, watching it burn.

Three hours later, both Kagome and Inuyasha lay down, their exhausted bodies forcing them to sleep. Sango offered to stay up and keep watch, her mind too full to allow her to close her eyes.

She hated how empty the night felt, as she sat and watched the stars. The heat from the fire seemed to be burning her skin, but she needed it. Her body was so numb that she was happy to feel pain. It wasn't long before Shippo walked over to her and sat his small body down next to hers.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess, Shippo. How about you?" she asked gently, knowing that this wasn't just hard for her, it was hard for everyone.

"I'm okay, I guess. But… Can I tell you something?" he asked, his voice dropping to make sure that other ears wouldn't hear his words. Sango looked down at him, confusion pushing through her numbness.

"What is it?" she asked, breathless. For some reason she couldn't help but be intrigued by what the fox seemed to know.

"Doesn't Sesshoumaru have a sword that can bring back the dead? I mean, couldn't that help us?" he asked, his voice so low that she could barely hear him. She thought for a moment. She knew what he was talking about, the Tenseiga, the sword that Sesshoumaru was in possession of. She didn't know much about it, but what Kagome had told her was that it could bring people back to life. Her heart began to beat quickly. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha and all who traipsed around with him.

"It would be nearly impossible to get him to help us.."

"Well probably, but I believe it never hurts to ask." Shippo said, his voice letting out hope. It was a small chance, almost an impossible chance, but she thought that it just may be possible.

"But where is Sesshoumaru? Do you know where he resides?" she asked, her voice getting low, like a thief plotting in the dark of the night.

"Actually, I do. Inuyasha told me!"

"Why? I didn't even know that Inuyasha had that information."

"He does, but he was yelling about Sesshoumaru when he let it slip." Shippo said, a glint of humor appearing back in his eyes. Sango could believe it, Inuyasha let a great many things slip when he was angry. She thought. It was a possibility. The Tenseiga could bring people back to life, so why wouldn't it work for Miroku? Her body ached with the thought of losing him. She couldn't imagine a world without him.

"I suppose in this case, asking definitely could get someone hurt. I'll go, not you. I want this to happen, so I should be the one who has to deal with the consequences."

"No fair! I want to go!"

"No Shippo! This is dangerous."

"Fine! But how are you going to convince him to help us?" he asked. She thought for a moment. Sango knew that deep down, Sesshoumaru was a businessman. He would trade his service for anyone if the price was right.

"Well, Shippo, I guess I'll just have to make him a good deal." She said gently, her mind racing, wondering what exactly she could give to him, and just how far she would go to save her beloved.


End file.
